El legao de Midoriko
by Laydi Shaden
Summary: Aome...una nueva aventura, donde se mostrara un pasado olvidado, un presente confuso y un futuro insierto, nuevos amigos a pareseran igualmente nuevos enemigo, profecias, predicción de algo no muy bueno para nuestros protagonistas...plis lean el fic
1. prefacio

**EL LEGADO DE MIDORIKO**

La luz y la oscuridad se encontraran de nuevo, en distinta época, en distintos tiempo, lugar, circunstancia y aun más importante en distinto cuerpos, los cuales han hecho cambiar lo perpetuo lo inmutable, han hecho el milagro de la redención y el cambio, lo que nadie creyó posible se convertirá en un bello sueño o en la peor pesadilla que hayan podido imaginar…sentimientos encontrados…odio, rencor, miedo, celos, temor a lo inexplorado…pero siempre hay un opuesto…amistad, alegría, amor, paz, confianza pero sobre todo esperanza…en época de guerras, magia, espíritus, monstruos…se desatara la pelea incontrolable…la cual podría encontrar un fin o simplemente un inicio, sin importar como inicio, sin importar cuanta sangre se derramo, aquella maldición persigue a dos almas, unidas por lazos de amistad, destruido por lo que para el ser humano podría significar la salvación –es decir- por el amor, sentimiento inexplicable que nace donde menos se espera en un terreno inhóspito y moribundo…pero si este perdura podrá demostrar que lo más hermoso se encuentra, en el lugar menos esperado o menos adecuado…descubran junto a mi aquella historia que nació mucho antes de la perla de Shikon…mucho antes que naciera mucho antes que el amor naciera en mi pecho y no me dejara seguir viviendo pero antes de morir quisiera relatarles aquella historia en la cual participe…sin queredlo, sin desearlo, en contra de mi voluntad y orgullo; me inmiscuí en una batalla, que nunca tuvo que ser iniciada, sin embargo me encuentro en mi lecho de muerte, esperando con gran jubilo que todo acabe, o simplemente deseando una nueva oportunidad, en otro momento en otro lugar esperando solo eso me queda la esperanza de que mañana moriré o de que mi destino me volverá a sonreír y pueda terminar lo que mis reencarnaciones no han podido detener, pero aun lo que más deseo, lo que mas ansió y añoro…más que mi vida es verlo una tan sola vez más, ese sería mi deseo más ferviente…mi último deseo…el deseo que me a dado una nueva maldición, pero también me a dado una nueva oportunidad de ser…


	2. Cap 1

**EL LEGADO DE MIDORIKO**

IMPORTANTE LEER ANTES.

Los personajes de la serie de inuyasha no me pertenece pero los personajes que yo cree puedo manejarlos a mi gusto y antojo.

Las palabras EN MAYUSCULAS son gritos o palabras que dicen en un tono fuerte

_Las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos_

Las palabras entre comillas son para "resaltar" la frase

Habrá muchos cambios de escena

_CAP. 1: LA PREDICIÓN..._

Encontramos a nuestros amigos en la típica escena todos reunidos, entorno a una fogata a punto de dormirse cuando...

Sango: Inuyasha, después de la última pelea contra Naraku mi armadura y el giraikotsu fueron muy dañados y quisiera que fuéramos a mi aldea a repararlos...y además esta muy cerca

Inuyasha: Feh! pues yo creo...(interrumpido)

Aome: si! Inu y así podremos descansar...y yo podré ir a mi época

Inuyasha con una gran vena en la cabeza: primero no me llames INU y dos yo diría... (interrumpido)

Miroku: Inuyasha vamos no te hagas el rogado...si todos sabemos...(interrumpido)

Inuyasha: ya cállense - con los puños bien apretados- yo iba a decir que SI que iremos a la aldea, de los exterminadores- lo dice por si a alguien le queda duda-, ahorra ya cállense y duérmanse -salta a una rama para poder dormir-

Aome: ¡OYE! y conmigo que

Inuyasha: Así tú -con gran indiferencia- puedes ir por dos días "si quieres"

Aome: _y a este que le pasa, ES UN ARROGANTE; TONTOOOOOOOO_

Aome: ¡ABAJO!

Inuyasha: que te sucede, porque lo hiciste

Aome haciéndose la aludida: a mi…no me pasa nada…asi que buenas noches

Miroku, Sango, Shippo: no cambian

Momentos después todos se quedaron dormidos…pero en medio de las sombra se ve una silueta

Sombra: Este es justo el momento para comenzar –desaparece-

**En el sueño de aome.**

Aome se encuentra en total oscuridad

Aome: donde estoy?-con cara de pánico-y y donde están los demás?

De un momento a otro la oscuridad es irrumpida por una flecha de fuego que va directamente hacia Aome la cual apuras penas puedo esquivarla, pero la flecha al hacer impacto con el suelo hizo que todo se incendiara a su alrededor, el fuego amenazaba con calcinarla, entonces se ve entre el fuego un joven de cabellos plateados, esquivando las llamas hasta que llega hasta donde Aome, a la cual toma entre sus brazos y la saca de entre las llamas.

Aome:¡Inuyasha! Donde estamos

Inuyasha: Eso no importa, solo ye llevare a un lugar donde "no molestes, ni estorbes"

Aome: Porque me hablas así

Ya alejados del peligro; Inuyasha la suelta y la deja caer al suelo

Aome: TONTO…que te sucede -levantándose un poco enojada- _cálmate…cálmate este no es momento de pelear…es momento de averiguar…_-ya más calmada- Inuyasha quiero que me expliques la situación…quiero ayudar

Inuyasha la mira despectivamente: Feh! Tú no puedes ayudar, eres muy débil

Aome: pero…

Inuyasha: si tanto quieres ayudar, quédate aquí, y no estorbes

Aome: Tanto te molesta mi presencia…-no recibe respuesta-…CONTESTAME

Yo te contestare –se escucha esa voz de entre las sombras, que vuelven a envolver todo, Aome se acerca más a Inuyasha- esa pregunta es muy simple de responder

Aome: ¿Quién eres?

De entre las sombras se ve la silueta de una mujer la cual le dice: si eres un estorbo…por eso todos tus amigos han muerto –entre las sombras se iluminan tres espacios donde yacían muertos Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirará-

Aome: no…no…-con gran desesperación le pregunta a Inuyasha- ¿Qué sucedió? –sin respuesta- te exijo que me lo digas –ya con lagrimas en los ojos- INUYASHA

Inuyasha cortantemente responde: todo sucedió porque quisieron protegerte

Aome empieza a llorar sin control aquel suceso la ¡ha dejado sin poder reaccionar saber que fue la causante de la muerte de sus amigos, es una gran carga.

Las sombras vuelven a ser alejadas por el resplandor de una flecha, que va directo hacia el frágil cuerpo de Aome, la cual no reacción porque aun se encuentra en un estado de Shok, lo que la trajo a la realidad fue un intenso olor a sangre y un gemido de agonía, pero sobre todo unas chispas de sangre que cayeron sobre su rostro.

Aome recibe entre sus brazos a un moribundo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha con sus últimas fuerza le dice a aome: todo esto no hubiera sucedido si tú…

Aome: Inuyasha…Inuyasha-empalidece- no…no…vamos inuyasha abre tus ojos... levántate… inuu... tu… no… no… puedes…estar… no…-empieza a llorar otra vez-no… no me dejes…INUYASHA

**Ya en la realidad, empezaba a amanecer**

Aome aun dormida: Inuyasha…Inuyasha

Inuyasha escucha los murmullos de Aome y se levanta

Inuyasha: Que quieres

Aome aun zzz: no…no…vamos inuyasha abre tus ojos... levántate…

Inuyasha: pero si ya estoy despierto-salta del árbol donde estaba y se acerca a Aome, vio que esta aun seguía durmiendo-

Aome zzz: inuu... tu… no… no… puedes…estar… no…-empieza a llorar aun dormida-

Inuyasha: Porque lloras

Aome zzz: no… no me dejes…INUYASHA –se levanta de golpe, bañada en lágrimas, se da vuelta y mira a Inuyasha y luego sale corriendo-

Inuyasha se queda chocado por unos minutos, en voz baja dice: que te sucede-luego sale corriendo en busca de Aome-

**Lejos del campamento cerca de un lago **

Encontramos a Aome de rodillas mirando hacia el lago

Aome: _al final lo escuche_

**Flash back**

**(Este es un recuerdo del sueño)**

Aome: Inuyasha…Inuyasha-empalidece- no…no…vamos inuyasha abre tus ojos... levántate… inuu... tu… no… no… puedes…estar… no…-empieza a llorar otra vez- no… no me dejes…INUYASHA

Las sombras absorben todo y solo dejan a Aome, entre las sombras se escucha una voz

Voz: nada de esto es un sueño, esto es lo que te depara el destino

Se escucha otra voz

Voz 2: si sigues siendo débil, todo lo que amas morirá

Voz: todo esto es una preedición

Voz 2: tus poderes son más de los que crees

Voz: si quieres sobrevivir sobre pasa tus límites

Ambas voces: forma un solo ser, porque los ángeles deben unirse…las predicción han empezados…las desgracias se empiezan a mostrarse

**Fin del sueño del Flash back**

Espero que le gustara este capitulo, espero subir pronto nuevos capítulos, este me quedo chiquito, pero muy pronto subiré más así que dejen reviews

**Avance:**

Shaden: una llamada…nuevos amigos o enemigos…desaparece Aome…quienes son estos dos

Voz: pronto lo sabrán ja, ja, ja –risa macabra-muy pronto

Voz 2: en vez de decir tonterías dejemos esto y que Lady Shaden siga no lo crees Shaden

Shaden: si ya cállate k…huí casi se me sale tu nombre

Voz: y a mí me dicen que soy inoportuno

Voz 2: ya cállense…adiós a todos

Shaden: así dejen muuuuuuuuuuchhhhhhhhooooooooosss reviews

Voz 2, enojada: ADIOS


	3. cap 2

**EL LEGADO DE MIDORIKO**

IMPORTANTE LEER ANTES.

En este capitulo se vera como los personajes hablan con su conciencia y se podrá ver lo que piensan también, es como "una conversación consigo mismo"…es una locura pero son cosas mías…espero que me logre expresar bien…cualquier duda escríbanme

Recuerden que:

_Las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos_

**Las palabras escritas en negrillas son las conciencias**

_CAP. 2: DONDE TODO COMENZO..._

Inuyasha: donde estará esa niña, no se ni porque, diablos la busco

**Inuyasha: será porque le prometiste protegerla y además nosotros…mejor dicho tú la obligaste a venir **

Inuyasha: Feh! Mejor la sigo buscando

Aome: porque tengo que ser tan débil, soy la reencarnación de Kikio, pero aun así soy débil…QUISIERA SER MÁS FUERTE…no me importaría dar mi vida a cambio de…

Unas palpitaciones de energía llegan a donde se encuentra Aome, se ve el incremento de estas al mostrarse ondas en el agua

Aome¿Qué sucede?

Inuyasha: que rápido corre aun no puedo verla

**Inuyasha: será porque el bosque es espeso o porque perdiste su aroma**

Inuyasha: eso es imposible nunca…

**Inuyasha: porque detienes tu frase, porque no dices nunca podría perderla**

Inuyasha: cállate

**Inuyasha: yo solo hago mi trabajo**

Inuyasha: muérete…

**Inuyasha: si quieres que me muera…tendrás que morirte primero…tonto**

Inuyasha: Feh!

Las palpitaciones no se detienen se escucha desde el lago un voz, la cual solo Aome puede escuchar párese detenerse el tiempo en aquel lugar y las ondas del lago se detienen

Voz¿quieres más poderes?

Aome: SI ES LO QUE DESEO

Voz: no te importa cuanto cueste, estos poderes

Aome: no me importa

Voz: entonces vuelve al lugar donde todo comenzó, allí alguien te esperará, pero no olvides el precio a pagar es muy alto

El tiempo vuelve a transcurrir normalmente, las palpitaciones desaparecen, tan rápido como llegaron

Aome: regresar…a donde todo empezó todo?...AAHHHHH…no entiendo…pensemos donde…donde…

A lo lejos se escucha un grito

Inuyasha¡AOME¡AOME!-llega donde esta Aome-

Aome¿Qué me seguiste?...

Inuyasha: que esperabas, te vas corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo y no quieres que me pre…

Aome se le ilumina el rostro y se sonroja levemente: Te preocupaste por mí…

Inuyasha pone su típica cara de no como crees: Feh! Lo que preocupa son los fragmentos aquí ahí muchos demonios y…

Aome se ruboriza pero esta vez por la rabia que siente¡ABAJO¡ABAJO! Eres un… eres un…un tonto

Inuyasha estampado contra el suelo: Y yo que hice?

**

* * *

**

En el campamento

Sango: donde estarán esos dos?

Miroku: pongámonos a analizar…ni la señorita Aome, ni Inuyasha estuvieron aquí en la noche – mira en el horizonte a Inuyasha y a su par a Aome la cual viene muy pensatiba- buenos días Inuyasha señorita Aome, si no es mucho molestar me pueden decir donde pasaron la noche o mejor díganme que hicieron

Inuyasha da un salto, y se pone enfrente de Miroku y lo amenaza con el puño

Inuyasha: que crees tú que yo haría, con esa niña fea

¡ABAJO¡ABAJO¡ABAJO¡ABAJO!-dice una enojada Aome- nunca dejaras de ser un tonto

Shippo salta a los brazos de Aome: nos tenías preocupados…al despertar no te vimos…que te sucedió?

Aome: No paso nada…solo salí a dar un paseo, porque no podía dormir y supongo que Inuyasha al no verme…perdón al no saber donde estaban los fragmentos decidió buscarme para ver que los fragmentos estuvieran bien, me ha encontrado y hemos regresado y eso es todo, lo mejor será que sigamos, para no retrasarnos más de lo necesario, no lo crees así Sango

Sango: aaa a sí

Inuyasha: _Porque mientes_

**

* * *

**

En el camino a la aldea de los exterminadores.

Sango: su excelencia, no cree que le suceda algo malo a Aome

Miroku: Se ha comportado muy rara desde que emprendimos el camino

Aome: _donde todo empezó…donde…vemos todo empezó en el templo…no, no puede ser ya eh pasado muchas veces por allí y no eh sentido nada…en el árbol sagrado no…acaso…podría ser…no…o sí…en la cueva…en la cueva donde fue creada la perla ahí debe ser no hay otra explicación…si no fuera por la perla no estaría aquí…nada…no tendría que_-el rostro de Aome se oscurece, shippo al notarlo se lanza a los brazos de Aome- Shippo

Shippo: si Aome

Aome no dice nada más se da la vuelta y entrega al pequeño kisuki a la exterminadora, se da la vuelta y sigue caminando

Shippo: de seguro ese perro tonto le hizo algo

Inuyasha que ha escuchado todo, da un salto hacia atrás y llega hasta donde esta Shippo y le pega un golpe

Shippo llorando: AOME, AOME, INUYASHA ME PEGO

Aome: que…que sucede

Shippo: EL TONTO ME PEGO

Inuyasha: _estoy perdido, dirá esa maldita palabra…_

Aome: así… Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: _hay viene la palabra _–traga saliva-

Aome: Compórtate y deja de molestar a Shippo –sigue caminando, todos caen tipo anime-

Todos? qué pasó?

* * *

**En la cueva donde fue creada la perla de Shikon**

En el interior se ve la silueta de dos personas

Sombra 1: Crees que sea ella

Sombra 2: Es lo más seguro tiene todo lo necesario, tú lo sabes, no podemos dudar de ella, ya que sin ella todo podría complicarse y causar el final de todo como lo conocemos ahorra, así que dejémonos esto y ve a distraer a sus acompañantes

Sombra 1: Como tu digas –y desaparece-

Sombra 2: ten cuidado

Luego de haberse detenido en una aldea para conseguir provisiones, siguen su camino

Sango: para que traerá tantas flechas, ella siempre lleva unas pocas

Miroku: tal vez a sentido la presencia de un fragmento grande

Shippo: no crees que si fuera eso, nos lo hubiera comunicado antes

Miroku:…

Inuyasha: Sango… ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?

Sango: no falta mucho estamos muy cerca de la cueva, así que no a de faltar más de una hora

Aome: _ya falta muy poco, eso significa_ –siente las palpitaciones que sintió cerca del lago- _esa presencia_-voltea a ver a todos lados buscando de donde provenía aquella esencia mágica- muéstrate ante mi –saca una flecha y la lanza contra un árbol- la siguiente no fallaré

Inuyasha¿Qué diablos haces disparando a un árbol?

Sombra 1: muy bien, has agudizado tus sentidos ya que ni siquiera la exterminadora, ni el monje y mucho menos ese mitad demonio sintieron mi presencia

Aome con un tono de autoridad poco común en ella: déjate de elogios y dime que deseas

Sombra: deseo matarte

Inuyasha: tendrás que pasar sobre mí

Aome con la cabeza gacha: este es mi problema Inuyasha, así que les pido a todos que se marche-aprietas sus puchos- _podría ser ella quien los mate…no deseo que ellos mueran…no me importa sacrificar mi vida si ellos viven…_

Inuyasha: Kirara llévate a Aome y a Shippo ya

Aome siente como kirara la toma de la camisa

Aome¿Qué les sucede? Déjenme bajar

Inuyasha: no quiero que estorbes

Sango: lo mejor es que te alejes

Miroku: es por su bien señorita

Aome:_todos creen que soy una molestia por tener menos poderes que ellos _–mira a la mujer que le hablo- MUESTRATE Y DIME COMO TE LLAMAS

Sombra: esta bien mi nombre es YINK

Ella es una de aproximadamente 20 años, unos 3cm mas baja que Inuyasha, piel trigueña, pelirroja y ojos del mismo color. Luego de ver el rostro de la joven Kirara se lleva a Aome.

Miroku se acerca de la joven y le toma las manos: creo que los ángeles están cayendo del cielo

Yink con varias gotas en la cabeza: que te sucede

Miroku: tengo una maldición y quisiera pedirte algo; que si quieres un hijo mió

Yink¡QUE!...-siente una mano en donde ustedes ya saben- monje depravado –y le da una gran bofetada, que lo manda contra un árbol- monje hentai

Sango: se lo merece monje depravado

Inuyasha: deja de jugar y a pelear

Yink: esta bien –saca dos dagas con unos mangos de oro y incrustado en ellas una bellas esmeraldas que formaban un extraño símbolo de yin y yang pero en color verde con blanco y una fina hoja que brillaba según le daba el sol- vamos ataca

Inuyasha: Feh! Crees que con eso juguetes me harás daño, no me hagas reír

Yink: ahorra veremos que hacen estos "jugetes" –ataca con gran velocidad, Inuyasha a puras penas pudo esquivar el golpe- el siguiente no fallaré

* * *

Aome: Kirara bájame ya –le dice como por décima vez a la gatita- plis me estoy mareando 

Shippo: Kirara bájanos

La gatita hace caso, aome alcanza a divisar la cueva de la shikon

Aome: _esta es la oportunidad que necesitaba nadie notará que me escapó no puedo salir mejor así nadie se preocupara…espero que esa joven llamada Yink les de batalla_

* * *

Ahí termina el segundo capitulo esperó que les haya gustado pronto actualizare así que dejen rewies 


End file.
